fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Experiment and the Celestial Spirit
After fighting many opponents and obstacles during the escape, Mizu found himself in a unknown forest with no one living in it or sensed anything nearby. Grunting in pain, he walked over to a tree weakly, lay his back on the claw marked tree and fell down, slumped over like a doll except he is covered in blood. He was breathing hard as he touches his right side as he got hit from the assailant he killed during the chase. " lucky bastard. I would keep moving but...i can barely stand...dammit. i am gonna take a rest for a bit...then i...have..t..o.." Mizu fell asleep on the same claw marked tree before his finish as he was vulnerable to any attacks now. When a young girl was walking down the unknown forest, she noticed a man who lied down on a tree with so many injuries. "Oh my god... he's got so many injuries on him,.. i wonder what happened to him." The girl picked Mizu up and carried him to a cave so he can rest. "Poor boy... He has injuries all over him." The girl brought a sew and a few bandages and started to tend his wounds until he woke up barely seeing her. Mizu begins to wake up slowly, due to the pain he was in, looks around his surroundings. He sees a girl in helping him out while treating his wounds. He didn't have any strength to fight in his condition. " who....who are you? " Mizu asked her. "My name is Matilda Suzuki... i'm here to help you. Just relax and let me help you." Matilda began to tend his wounds and then asked a few questions to him. "Who are you? How did you get injured? and Where are your friends?" " my...my name is Mizu Tsuki...i got hurt escaping from Red Fate...my friends got separated during my escape...i don't know if they are alive..." He said sadly. "I'm so sorry for your friends... and for you." Matilda gives Mizu a hug and starts to soothe him because of what happened to him. "If i was there with you i would've saved them... but i couldn't. Everything will be alright... i promise." Mizu returns the hug as he was deeply worried and sad about his friends. He has gone through alot. Matilda then stands up and looks outside as it's now night. She grabs her stuff from her bag and starts to set up a tent. "You and i need to get some rest. We should go find your friends if they are alive and also try to escape from Red Fate." Matilda starts to get the beds ready and then starts to put them inside the tent. "Let's get some rest ok?" Matilda goes inside the tent and lies down on one side of the bed. "S-sure. Thank you." He said as he lightly lifts his body up as he begins to stand up a bit. He walks to the tent slowly while grunting in pain. The recovering mage walks inside and sleeps on the other side. "Mizu you need someone to comfort you. I can be able to help you if i can sleep beside you." Matilda started to take her jacket off but leave the shirt on and the waits for Mizu to get to bed. "I don't bite." Matilda smiles at him as he's walking slowly to the tent. "Don't worry. I'll tend your wounds once we wake up tomorrow." Matilda starts to lie down on the bed and waits for Mizu to lie down as well. Mizu nods as he wakes up and he moves next to her on the bed as he fallen asleep again. He was mentally and physically exhausted from his time on the run. Matilda starts to giggle and then falls asleep as well. The next day, Matilda got up and looked for fish to catch and cook for her and Mizu to eat. She went to the river near the tent and accidentally fell to it waking Mizu up. Mizu woke up in a flash as he jumps out of the tent with a hand touching the ground, making a blue magic seal appear with water spears being formed. His eyes turns slit like a beast and he was on the offense now. "Wait!" Matilda rose up from the water with only her shirt on. She was blushing and looked at him. "Do that and you'll rip my clothes off... don't be a pervert!" Matilda got up from the water and managed to catch some fish. She brought them to a bonfire and then started to cook them. " i..I'm sorry...it's a habit of mine. I thought you were gonna hurt me..." Mizu said standing up looking away with huge blush, not being used to be around other people. Well, normal people. "I..It's ok, This always happens to me sometimes... i always fall down the water and always have a chance of my clothes being revealing." Matilda blushes as she starts to boil the water and put the fish inside the pot. " so, are you in a guild or something?" He said as he was looking away at her.